In the Midnight Hour
by The6thBionic
Summary: Bree has a nightmare, but her brothers are there to comfort her. Rated K for character deaths. Please R&R! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Please no hate!


Bree's Dream

"Adam? Chase, where are you guys?" I call out to my brothers. We're on a mission trying to stop a bunch of guys from making explosive weapons. We all separated, and then I heard my brothers yelling for me. "Bree, hElp!" Adam yells. I click the buttons on my incom, "Chase, can you hear me? Guys, please answer!" I feel tears of frustration flow down my face. What if they're gone? No! No, Bree, they're not gone!

I speed into a random room, and see my brothers ling on the floor. I scream in horror.

They're covered in blood, bruises, and cuts. I run to Adam and check his pulse. He's already gone.

I move over to Chase, and place my fingers on his slowly opens his eyes, "Bree?"

"Yeah, it's me," I respond. Chase coughs hard, "Where's Adam?"

I breathe in deep, "Chase...Adam's next to you, but..." a river of tears begin to flow down my face as true realization hits me. "Chase, Adam's...he's dead! It's all my fault! You guys were calling for me, a-and I couldn't find you! I should've been here for you guys. I'm so sorry!"

Chase lifts his hand to my and wipes some of the tears away. "Bree, it was not your fault! You have to believe m e! None of this was your fault. Now, I need you to take care of , okay?"

I look at him confused, "What? Chase..." his eyes begin closing and his pulse weakens. "Chase! No! Please, wake up! I need you guys!"

I lay my head on his chest and cry harder than I ever have. I've lost my brothers. And it's all my fault.

END OF DREAM

Third P.O.V.

It's one forty-five AM. Everything in the lab is silent, leaving the only sound to be heard is the buzzing of the computers.

Adam and Chase are sleeping soundly in their capsules when suddenly the sound of their sister screaming wakes them up.

Chase is the first to jump out of his capsule and run over to Bree, opening her capsule door. He's followed closely by Adam.

"Bree, what's wrong?" Adam panics.

Bree begins breathing hard, and Chase gently pulls her out of her capsule.

"Adam, she's having a panic attack! Lay her on the couch!"

Adam does as he's told, picking Bree up bridal style and carrying her over to the couch.

After Adam lays her down, Chase sits to the side of her.

"Bree, look at me. You need to calm down. Everything's okay," Chase soothes.

He slides his arms around her waist, and leans down to hug her. Making sure to leave her flat so she can breathe better.

"Bree, what's wrong?" Adam asks.

"I-I c-can't-" Bree can't finish her sentence due to her attack.

"Shh," Chase leans up slightly, to make eye contact with her, "Don't talk, just breathe."

Adam walks around sitting in the floor beside them, and gently massages her shoulder.

Bree stares up at Chase, and a tear slips down her face.

Chase quickly wipes it away, "Bree, what happened?" He asks softly.

Bree's breathing slowly evens out, "You and Adam..."

"What about us?" Adam asks in a gentle tone.

"You were dead. It was all my fault! I heard you calling my name, but I couldn't find you. I sped everywhere but you weren't there! A-and when I did find y-you it was t-too l-late!" Bree burst into tears.

Chase holds her close to his body, "Bree, it was just a nightmare."

"I don't wanna loose you guys!"

"You're not going to!" Adam says.

"We're always gonna be right here!" Chase adds in.

Bree clenches Chase's shirt, as he sits up, pulling her with him.

Adam sits down on the other side of Bree, while Bree positions herself between her two brothers.

"What if...what if one day a mission goes...wrong?"

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Chase replies.

"Yeah, I mean. We've been on hundreds of missions, and we've been safe through them all!" Adam says.

Bree leans her head on Adam's shoulder, and pulls Chase's arm around her waist.

Adam and Chase relax comfortably with their sister, Adam wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Can we stay like this?" Bree asks.

"Of course," Adam responds quietly.

"As long as you need," Chase replies in a quiet tone.

Bree closes here's eyes in content, and smiles as she falls into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
